


Tap Out/ Holy Mother Of Fuck

by EdithBlake



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Competition, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Late at Night, M/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdithBlake/pseuds/EdithBlake
Summary: Buck and Eddie are at a bar and when Buck makes an innocent comment about Eddie's sex life...things take a turn and they end up back at Buck's place with a can of whipped cream.This is very spicy... !! I blushed so much writing this.Chapter 2 : Another one shot of my boys getting down and dirty after Eddie accidently slams a door into Buck's face.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 683





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched Buck down another shot. Buck was officially off his blood thinners and wanted to celebrate. Eddie just wanted to go home and sleep after the miserable shift they just got off from but he also didn’t want to leave Buck unsupervised. Buck shook his head and made a face as the liquid burned down his throat. The barmaid smiled at him bringing a hand to his arm. Eddie frowned as she leaned over the bar to whisper something in Buck’s ear that made him go bright red. She pulled back and shot Buck a wink as she sauntered over to another customer. 

“I think I need to scrub the inside of my brain.” Buck muttered as he wrinkled his nose. 

“What did she say?” Eddie asked as he leaned against the bar next to him. 

Buck blinked at him turning red again. “Trust me, it would scar your virgin ears, man.” Buck stated with a shiver and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“Virgin ears?” Eddie grumbled, insulted as he took a sip of his beer. 

Buck smirked at him. “You know what I mean.” Buck shot back with a small laugh and Eddie raised an eyebrow at him.

“No, can’t say that I do, Buck.” Eddie grunted as he ran a hand through his hair. 

Buck frowned at him as he took a sip of his own beer. “It was a joke, man.” Buck shrugged and Eddie pursed his lips with discontent. 

“Right…” Eddie shook his head with annoyance and down his beer. 

“Whoa...Are you really pissed off right now?” Buck asked with a bit of amusement laced in his voice. 

Eddie shot him a dark look. “I just don’t get why everyone assumes I’m this vanilla type of a guy.” Eddie crossed his arms over his broad chest and Buck raised an eyebrow at him turning slightly towards him.

“No offense but you were married for a long time…” Buck trailed off and Eddie scoffed. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Eddie huffed and Buck smiled at him. 

“It means you are a loyal dude and probably never had anything other than boring marital sex.” Buck stated and Eddie choked on his beer and glared at him. 

“Be careful, man. You’re off those thinners now and I won’t feel bad about knocking you on your ass.” Eddie growled and Buck snorted at him. 

“You didn’t deny it.” Buck said with a small shrug and Eddie slammed his beer onto the bar. 

“I had a sex life before Shannon, Buck.” Eddie hissed out and Buck hummed. 

“Sure...Whatever you say, man.” Buck teased but Eddie was beyond annoyed with his best friend. 

“I’m sure I did more than you could wrap your head around.” Eddie stated with a bit more bite than necessary and Buck raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Doubtful. I was a man whore.” Buck stated with a bit of self-hate and Eddie frowned at him. 

“So was I.” Eddie told him firmly and Buck rolled his eyes.

“Sure, Eddie.” Buck patted Eddie’s shoulder but Eddie was at his breaking point. 

“I bet I’ve done somethings you never done.” Eddie muttered around the lid of his beer. 

Buck looked at him expectantly and Eddie just glance down at his beer bottle and took the lid of it a bit deeper into his mouth sucking lightly. Buck looked confused for about two seconds before a light bulb went off in his head. 

“I’ve done that.” Buck shrugged and Eddie blinked at him in surprise. 

“I’m talking about giving head Buck not receiving it.” Eddie clarified lowly keeping his voice down and Buck snorted at him.

“Yeah, man. I got that by your stunning reenactment.” Buck laughed and Eddie frowned.

“Didn’t take you for someone who would get on his knees.” Eddie found himself saying to his best friend. 

Buck smirked taking a sip of his beer. “I could say the same about you.” Buck shot back and Eddie shrugged. 

“It was a phase.” Eddie muttered and Buck frowned at him. 

“No such thing as a phase when it comes to that stuff. It’s a part of you.” Buck replied casually running a hand through his hair. 

Eddie blinked before taking a sip of his beer. “Fair point, it’s a part of me that I haven’t explored in a long time.” Eddie clarified and Buck nodded. 

“Your technique was off.” Buck stated with a small smirk and Eddie frowned in confusion. 

Buck gestured to his beer and Eddie shot him a dark look.

“Never got any complaints.” Eddie replied with a smug look but Buck just tilted his head.

“I didn’t say your technique was horrible, I said it was off.” Buck responded nonchalantly and Eddie knew that they were crossing an invisible line. 

“You’re an expert at sucking cock now?” Eddie asked just as casually but he saw the tips of Buck’s ears tinge red. 

“Maybe.” Buck answered as he brought his beer bottle up to his lips and Eddie couldn’t look away. 

“Your competitive side is coming out to play isn’t it?” Eddie asked as he brushed his arm against Buck’s. 

Buck stared down at him, his blue eyes a shade darker than normal. 

“You’re just as competitive as I am.” Buck whispered and Eddie bit his lip as he stared at his best friend. 

“I am.” Eddie nodded as Buck leaned a bit more into his personal space. 

“So how are we going to settle this?” Buck asked as he brought a hand to Eddie’s arm.

Eddie stared down at Buck’s thumb that was rubbing soothing circles into his tan skin.

“We are playing a dangerous game, man.” Eddie muttered as he looked up into Buck’s heated eyes.

“Than tap out, man.” Buck whispered and all of Eddie’s blood rushed south. 

“I don’t tap out.” Eddie growled lowly and Buck smirked at him.

“Bathroom?” Buck suggested and Eddie wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“My truck?” Eddie looked outside the bar and then back at Buck.

“This could get messy...you sure you want to subject your new baby to that.” Buck whispered next to Eddie’s ear and Eddie bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping. 

“Come on.” Eddie commanded dragging Buck out of the bar by the hand. 

Buck got into the passenger’s seat and Eddie into the driver’s seat. Eddie turned to Buck but Buck sighed…

“Let’s just go back to my place. I don’t wanna make a mess in here.” Buck told him as he brought a hand to run over the clean dashboard. 

“Tapping out?” Eddie asked and Buck shot him a dark look.

“No. Can you drive or are you too tipsy?” Buck asked as he leaned over to sniff Eddie’s breath but also managed to bring a hand to Eddie’s thigh. 

Eddie blew out a breath to fan across Buck’s face. “I’m good.” Eddie told him as he turned on his truck and pulled out of the bar. 

Buck didn’t remove his hand from Eddie’s thigh the whole twenty minute drive back to his place. Once they got to Buck's place and inside the apartment, Eddie’s nerves were starting to get the best of him. 

“Want to tap out?” Buck asked as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of whipped cream and casually put it on the counter. 

Eddie was sure his brain stopped functioning for a minute.

“I told you, I don’t tap out.” Eddie warned as he took a step closer to Buck. 

Buck nodded as he grabbed the whipped cream and toss it from hand to hand. 

“That’s cheating.” Eddie stated as he pointed to the can.

“I like my dicks sweet.” Buck said nonchalantly with a small shrug and Eddie swallowed. 

“I like mine hard.” Eddie replied as he started palming Buck through his jeans. 

Buck tensed just the slightest as he gripped the kitchen counter with one hand. 

“Tap out?” Eddie whispered into Buck’s ear and Buck huffed out a breath. 

“Am I not hard enough for you?” Buck hissed back and Eddie bit his lip.

Yeah, he was hard enough, Eddie thought as he palmed him a bit more roughly. 

“Who goes first?” Eddie asked as he inhaled Buck’s scent near the younger man’s neck. 

“Me. Watch and learn.” Buck stated cockily but Eddie heard his voice crack. 

Buck slowly lowered himself to his knees and the image alone was enough to make Eddie nearly come. Buck undid Eddie’s belt and threw it across the apartment. Eddie nearly passed out as Buck used his teeth to undo his button and zipper. Eddie swallowed hard as Buck nuzzled his thigh as he brought the zipper down with his teeth.

“Neat trick.” Eddie muttered trying to seem unimpressed but his voice caught in his throat. 

Buck smirked as he used his hands to pull down Eddie’s jeans. 

“That’s nothing...I have so many more up my sleeve.” Buck teased as he kissed Eddie’s thigh. 

“Fuck…” Eddie hissed as he brought a hand to Buck's hair. 

Buck slowly pulled off Eddie’s briefs and threw them into the living room. Eddie pulled off his shirt and threw it with the rest. Buck raised an eyebrow and Eddie just shrugged. Buck grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it.

“Last chance to tap out.” Buck mused as he spray some whipped cream onto Eddie’s tip. 

“How about you shut up and put that pretty little mouth to good use for once?” Eddie growled out and gripped Buck’s hair a bit tighter. 

Buck smirked and licked the tip of Eddie’s dick. Eddie saw white as he gripped the counter. 

“I knew you would taste so sweet.” Buck whispered and Eddie moaned as Buck took him fully into his mouth. 

Eddie wasn’t exactly proud of the noises he was making as his best friend sucked the ever living life out of him. He also wasn’t exactly proud of the fact that he was slamming his hips into his best friends face either but god it felt so fucking good. 

“Fuck, man. Don’t stop…” Eddie growled as Buck brought a hand to Eddie’s ass and squeezed. 

Eddie knew he was close...He pulled Buck’s head back by the hair causing the young man to pout up at him with swollen lips. 

“Dude, I was just getting into the groove of things.” Buck whined and Eddie could barely breathe.

“I’m going to come, man.” Eddie warned and Buck laughed.

“Ok? You can come in my mouth. Or do you want to come on my chest or face?” Buck smirked and Eddie moaned.

“Mouth.” Eddie muttered and Buck smiled before pulling him back into his mouth. 

It took two swirls of Buck’s tongue before Eddie was coming down his friend’s throat. Buck pulled back and wiped his lips with his thumb. Eddie leaned back against the kitchen counter breathing hard. 

“So?” Buck asked still fully dressed on his knees in front of Eddie.

Eddie looked at him with confusion.

“Am I an expert at sucking cock or not?” Buck asked smugly and Eddie growled pushing off the counter and gestured to the couch. 

Buck’s eyes darkened as he walked backwards to the couch. Eddie shoved him down onto it and pulled off Buck’s shirt. He latched onto a nipple and bit hard. Buck cursed as he grabbed the back of Eddie’s neck. Eddie smirked and blew cold air onto the bite mark. Before kissing his way down Buck’s sculpted chest and abs. Eddie didn’t use any cute tricks getting Buck out of his pants and boxers. Eddie stared at Buck’s cock with a bit of envy. It was bigger than his...not by much but still. 

“We forgot the whipped cream.” Buck breathed out and Eddie rolled his eyes. 

“I won’t need whipped cream to enjoy the taste of you.” Eddie stated and Buck’s eyes rolled back slightly. 

Eddie unlike Buck was all about power and not finest. Buck was gripping the couch tightly as Eddie devoured him. 

“Fuck, man. Jesus. Eddie! Eddie!” Buck cried out as he jerked his hips upwards. 

Eddie pulled back and stared at Buck. “Come on my chest, man.” Eddie breathed out and Buck nodded before leaning forward as they both jacked him off until he was coming onto Eddie’s chest. 

Buck fell back into the couch and Eddie sat back on his hind-legs. 

“That was…” Buck started but Eddie cut him off. “Amazing...Mind Blowing?” Eddie smirked and Buck snorted. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Buck waved him off as he rolled his shoulders. 

Eddie got up and crashed back down onto the couch next to Buck. Buck pulled him down by the shoulders and Eddie found his head in Buck’s lap. Buck had grabbed some kleenex and started cleaning up Eddie’s chest. Eddie smiled up at him. 

“I think I won.” Eddie whispered and Buck just raised an amused eyebrow. 

“Eddie, we’ve been over this… 2 out of 3.” Buck purred and Eddie felt his dick come back to life. 

“You’re just a poor loser.” Eddie teased and Buck smiled down at him.

“Tap out?” Buck asked so gently this time that Eddie frowned up at him but shook his head no. 

Buck smiled and leaned down to kiss him. Eddie surged up to get a better angle. He pulled Buck into his lap and Buck straddled him.

“I always thought we would have our first kiss...before you know…” Buck mumbled blushing as he pulled away and Eddie laughed. 

“Well tasting myself on your tongue makes our first kiss just a bit more interesting, I’ll give you that.” Eddie teased and Buck laughed as he pulled him back into another kiss.


	2. Holy Mother Of Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one shot of my boys getting down and dirty.

Buck was just getting ready to leave for a run. He made sure he had his keys, phone and wallet before heading to the door. He was just about to open it when it slammed open hitting smack dab in the face.

"Holy mother of fuck!" Buck yelped and grasped his nose.

"Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry, man." Eddie cried out as he dropped his bag to the floor to grab ahold of Buck's forearms. 

"S'okay." Buck gritted out through the pain. 

"No, it's not okay." Eddie winced as he pulled Buck up the stairs to the bathroom. 

Eddie forced Buck down onto the toilet seat.

"Let me see?" Eddie whispered as he crouched down in front of Buck.

Buck pulled his hand away and Eddie cursed in Spanish.

"I'm so fucking sorry." Eddie muttered as he grabbed a face cloth and ran in under hot water.

Buck rolled his eyes. "It was an accident, Eddie."

Eddie frowned and crouched back down to gently clean the blood off from Buck's nose.

"I should've knocked." Eddie whispered as he took in the damage. 

"I gave you a key so you don't have to knock." Buck stated firmly and Eddie frowned.

"I could have killed you." Eddie choked out and Buck scoffed.

"Dramatic much?" Buck shook his head.

Eddie bit his lip. "If you were still on your blood thinners…" Eddie started and Buck sighed.

"Eddie, I'm fine. It was an accident. Stop beating yourself up about it." Buck scolded lightly and Eddie took out his phone.

Buck blinked as Eddie put the flashlight on and put his phone up to Buck's eye. 

"I don't have a concussion." Buck muttered but Eddie kept checking anyways. 

"I'm so sorry." Eddie whimpered and Buck could see he was tearing up.

"Eddie, man. I'm okay." Buck brought a hand to Eddie's shoulder and rubbed it.

"You're gonna bruise." Eddie sighed and Buck shrugged. 

"Eddie, stop." Buck commanded softly. 

Eddie just traced a finger over the damaged as Buck and him stood up. Buck tried not to shiver at the sensation. Eddie took a step closer and Buck's breath caught as Eddie place a soft kiss right on his cupid's bow. 

"I hate that I hurt you." Eddie whispered and Buck leaned his forehead against Eddie's.

"Shhhhh…" Buck soothed as he kissed Eddie's jaw.

Buck felt Eddie relax slightly. "Don't wanna cause you pain." Eddie mumbled as he brought a hand to Buck's hip.

"I like a little pain sometimes." Buck breathed next to Eddie's ear.

Buck didn't feel the pain anymore, all he felt was the electric charge in the air. Eddie gripped his hip a bit tighter. Buck sighed contently as Eddie kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Eddie?" Buck pulled him closer.

Eddie kissed the side of Buck's nose and then his birthmark. 

"Does it still hurt?" Eddie asked hoarsely and Buck nodded wanting more.

"Let me take care of you." Eddie muttered dragging him out of the bathroom.

Eddie gently pushed Buck down onto his bed. Buck stared up at him in sweet torturous anticipation. 

"Eddie, please." Buck whined and Eddie kissed his neck.

"It's okay I got you." Eddie promised as he kissed down Buck's neck.

"More." Buck grunted pulling at Eddie's shirt. 

Eddie sat up and pulled off his shirt. Buck leaned up to place open mouth kisses onto Eddie's chest. Buck was so high from Eddie that he didn't even realize what he was doing. He never done this with a man before. Eddie's chest hair brought that to his attention. That he was kissing a man's chest. The hair tickled his face and he felt his cock grow hard. Eddie pulled off Buck's shirt and pushed him to the bed. Eddie swirled his tongue around Buck's nipple and Buck threw his head back. 

"More." Buck pleaded and Eddie gently grabbed his chin and angled his head up.

Buck had kissed a lot of people...well women. Buck had never felt so enamoured by a kiss before. Eddie tasted like fresh mint with a hint of something sweet. Buck licked into his mouth trying to figure out what it was.

"Sweet...you taste sweet?" Buck moaned and Eddie bit Buck's lower lip. 

"Strawberries." Eddie groaned against his lips.

Buck ran his fingers through Eddie's short hair.

"I love strawberries." Buck moaned as he tried to kick off his sweats.

Eddie helped him out of them before working on his own jeans. Buck kicked off his shoes and socks. Eddie followed as suit. They were both naked and Buck glanced down at Eddie's cock and felt a surge of lust so powerful he saw white. 

"Fuck, even your cock is beautiful." Eddie muttered and Buck blinked...they were so fucking in synch, it was scary sometimes.

"Eddie." Buck begged but he didn't know what he was begging for.

"I'm right here. I'm right here." Eddie whispered kissing Buck's shoulder.

"Fuck! I'm so hard it hurts!" Buck whimpered as he kissed Eddie again. 

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart." Eddie whispered and Buck nodded. 

"Lube?" Eddie asked as he bit down on Buck's collarbone and Buck tensed. 

"Drawer…" Buck whispered and Eddie opened the bedside drawer.

Buck only had lube because Ali left some at his place. He never in a million years thought that he would need it for this…

"Eddie…" Buck muttered unsure and Eddie frowned at him.

"Wanna stop?" Eddie asked so sincerely concerned that Buck felt his heart skip ten beats.

"I've never...not with…" Buck trailed off and Eddie nodded.

"We can stop." Eddie kissed Buck's temple and Buck metled.

"I don't wanna stop. I just… Take it slow." Buck whispered and Eddie kissed him.

"Tell me to stop at anytime." Eddie brushed their noses together before opening the tube of lube.

\--

Buck laid on his stomach smiling into his pillow. Eddie was passed out next to him. Buck couldn't sleep. It was only 11am and he was still wired from the sex he just had. The incredible mind blowing sex. He bit his lip to stop from grinning like an idiot.

"You think too loud." Eddie grumbled and Buck smiled.

"I'm thinking about how good you look in my bed." Buck told him and Eddie smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Just wait until you see me in your shower." Eddie teased and Buck licked his lips.

"Eddie?" Buck asked softly causing Eddie to open an eye and squint at him.

"Yeah?" 

"I don't want this to be a one off." Buck frowned and Eddie turned onto his side to face him. 

"What do you want it to be?" Eddie asked and Buck blushed. 

"Our first time having sex as boyfriends?" Buck looked down at his hand playing with the crumpled sheets.

"Okay, sweetheart." Eddie smiled and kissed his nose.

"Just like that?" Buck mumbled happily.

"Just like that. To be honest, mi amor. I've wanted this for a very long time." Eddie told him and Buck blushed.

"You have?" Buck's eyes widened and Eddie snorted.

"Yes. Why did you think I freaked out so much when I hurt you. The thought of hurting you makes me physically sick to my stomach. I...I love you." Eddie breathed and Buck froze.

Eddie frowned. "You don't have to say anything back...I just…" Buck launched forward and kissed him hard. 

"November 18th. You were wearing that red flannel that you rarely wear anymore. You stopped by with some groceries. Said my cupboards were filled with too much junk food. You bought me some healthy snacks. You had this small grin on your face as you talked about Christopher's science project. I made some lame joke about the solar system and you grabbed your chest and laughed. That's when I knew...That's when I knew I was in love with you." Buck muttered and Eddie had closed his eyes but Buck saw a stray tear run wild. 

"June 7th. You were with dancing Christopher to some lame disney song. You were wearing your famous fitting grey henley. You convinced me to dance with you guys. We looked like idiots in my living room but I never felt happier. That's when I knew I wanted to dance with you for the rest of my life." Eddie told him and Buck fought back tears.

"I couldn't ask for a better dance partner." Buck smiled before pulling Eddie in for another kiss.


End file.
